


A Disaster

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶搞，不正经，什么都别信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lindir立于晨光之下，对着镜子梳自己的长发，还没梳完，右眼皮狂跳。  
啧，这是要出大事了啊。  
他当即扔了梳子，走向阳台，面朝西方，神色恭谨，嘴里振振有词。  
他说——  
伊露维塔在上，阿尔达众维拉保佑，可别是Thranduil来串门了。  
lindir整日战战兢兢，破天荒打了个花瓶，到了半夜，连只来串门的狐狸都没等来。Lindir挺郁闷，往常他的预感都挺准，这一回他还跳了眼皮呢。他钻进被窝里，耳边是亘古不变的水流声，催眠似的，他终于沉静下来，猫在被子里睡着了。  
这一睡，再睁开眼，天光大亮，浩荡的马蹄声由远及近。  
Lindir立马蹦起来，头发没梳，额冠也不带了，长袍悉悉索索拖在他身后，还没下楼梯，就望见一队人马沿着瑞文戴尔的小径像这边过来。他眼力好，一眼就望见打头的精灵，那人头顶迎着晨光，像个光斑似的扎在Lindir眼里。Lindir再看两眼，本着自己歌者的本职，吊高了嗓子惊呼着跑下去。

这队人马正好停在狭窄的大门口，最前面是头鹿。  
“Lindir，”Thranduil居高临下，脸上顶着阳光，Lindir眯足了眼也没看清楚他脸上的表情，“你总能第一个赶来欢迎我。”  
“King Thranduil，”Lindir行了个礼，脸上是标准模式的职业化笑容，笑完了露一排银晃晃的牙，“真遗憾，我家领主打猎去了，一星期才回。”  
“嗯……”Thranduil装模作样沉吟一阵，头低下来一点，“可他现在正站在楼上跟我招手呢。”  
Lindir立刻往后望过去，Elrond穿着件深红色的长袍，怕自己不够显眼似的，站在高台上向这里慢慢招手，看见Lindir转过头望过来，还冲他点头示意给Thranduil放行。  
“去打猎的一定是Glorfindel，我记错了。”Lindir只好干巴巴地认栽。  
——真是祸起萧墙了。  
Thranduil也不说话，动了手里的缰绳，身下那头巨鹿就往瑞文戴尔前面的广场上走，后面的护卫队跟上来，清一色的轻骑兵，骑着马，背后带弓箭，腰侧带长刀，银色的头盔锃光瓦亮，包住了大半张脸，连鼻梁都遮着，乍一看每个精灵全是两只眼睛一张嘴，Lindir向天翻个白眼，谁知道他们谁是谁。  
队伍走到后面，突然有个精灵冲他挤眼睛，Lindir认识他，那双蓝眼睛过目难忘，是Legolas，他跟着Thranduil一起来了。  
Legolas发觉Lindir认出他来了，眼睛不挤了，憋了嘴巴露出个挺无奈的笑容，一边竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上。  
啥？Lindir眯眼睛瞧着他，Legolas是偷偷跟来的？  
再仔细一看，Lindir那善于挖掘细节的眼睛看出了猫腻。Legolas穿着和其他轻骑兵一样的盔甲，后边的披风裹得尤其紧，头盔底下露出来的金发遮在里面，他经过Thranduil跟前时微微垂着头，眼睛看着马脖子上的鬃毛，走得不徐不疾。Thranduil这时候正仰着脖子看从楼梯上走下来的Elrond，倒也没发觉自己儿子身上的猫腻。  
Lindir如此机智，当即选择了一个正经庄严的神色，装作什么也没看到。  
Elrond走下最后一级台阶，脸上一直带着笑容，长袍下摆跟在了他脚边，到Thranduil跟前站定。  
“My king，”Elrond声音沉稳，“欢迎到瑞文戴尔。”  
“My lord，”Thranduil微笑，“我们有一百多年没见了。”  
“两百多年。”Elrond纠正他。  
两百零七年两个月又五天。Lindir痛恨这些他自己忘也忘不掉的小细节。  
Thranduil终于肯下他的鹿了，他站在鹿前，向瑞文戴尔的领主致意。  
“你要来，也该给我先写封信。”Elrond扬起手，示意Thranduil同他上去。Lindir注意到Elrond没再用敬语，这一句话说得倒像是老熟人来做客似的。  
老熟人，还做客？Lindir抑制不住满脸的悲愤，Thranduil只会来瑞文戴尔作恶。  
Lindir当机立断，拉起长袍跟上去。  
“事情急，我也来不及等信使来回送信了。”Thranduil双手藏在宽大的袖子里，这会儿说话也不像先前一样拿着捏着了。  
“哦？”Elrond望向Thranduil，一边请他坐下。  
Lindir跟着走进来，手抬起来遥遥一指，就有精灵准备酒去了。他自己倒站到了Elrond边上，管家式笑容还摆在脸上，Thranduil看看他，一时找不出破绽，Lindir笑得更开，一颗光明正大听八卦的心蠢蠢欲动。  
“出了什么事？”Elrond没等到Thranduil回答，再问了一句。  
Thranduil的视线从Lindir脸上挪到Elrond脸上，“你知道……我有个儿子。”  
Elrond瞧着Thranduil说话的样子，猛然觉得心里没了底。  
“对，Legolas，我见过他很多次。”  
酒送上来了，往Elrond和Thranduil面前放下。Elrond看上去挺紧张，等着Thranduil接下来要说的话。  
“他是独子。”Thranduil话说得慢吞吞，看上去满腹愁肠，“我平日对他也不严苛。”  
“我今日倒是没看见Legolas来。”Elrond决定迂回一下，他觉得自己扛不住Thranduil的炮弹一下砸到他脚跟前。  
“他的确没来。”  
“是不是Legolas出了什么事？”Elrond这么想相当恰当，他医术高明，Legolas时常到处乱窜，估计是病了。  
“他离家出走了。”Thranduil摩挲着手指，终于说出来了。  
Lindir一口老血梗在喉咙里，八卦之心在他正经的外表下憋得生疼。哎呀这可真是件大事了，右眼皮果真不是白跳的。你看啊，Legolas躲在护卫队里，裹得一根金毛也没露出来。他必定是一个人偷跑出来的，而Thranduile在Elrond面前愁容满面，说自己儿子离家出走了，他要是为这个事情来的，那Legolas跑出来，不也是指着瑞文戴尔为目的地的吗？这可真是对父子，连着脑回路都遗传了。Lindir对自己的脑洞相当满意，就差当着Thranduil和Legolas的面给自己竖个大拇指，他积年累月待在一位精灵智者的身边，果真是思虑深远，远不是常人能及。  
他还没得意两秒，Thranduil抬起头看了他一眼。  
这一眼真是精彩纷呈，吓得Lindir以为自己太得意把想法都说出来了。转念又一想，Thranduil是密林精灵王，深谙看破不说破的道理。万一，Thranduil知道Legolas躲在里面呢？那他跑来找Elrond可就是醉翁之意昭然若揭了！  
机智！Lindir简直要爱上自己了。  
“Elrond，你的管家似乎不太舒服。”Thranduil昂着下巴，朝着Lindir的方向，话对着Elrond说。  
Elrond听见就回头望着黑发的精灵，也的确看了他一副没睡醒，没更衣，没精神乱走神的样儿。  
Lindir瞪大眼睛，Elrond还瞧见里边的血丝了。  
“这几日Galadriel要来瑞文戴尔住几天，要从黄金森林里带了些梅隆树种子过来。Lindir要在瑞文戴尔开辟一块新地，把这些种子种下去，他大概是累了。”Elrond向Thranduil解释。  
Lindir一听，就知道不好，Thranduil是找借口撵他走呢。  
“真辛苦。”为王者摆出一副威严而和善的笑容，要不是出现在Thranduil脸上，Lindir都要信了。  
“不辛苦不辛苦，我也只是站着指挥指挥而已。”  
“Lindir今日一早就来迎接我，动作矫健，从楼上蹿下来时我当蹿下来的是只野兔子呢。既然如此，我怎么好意思留他在这里为我倒酒。”Thranduil一面说一面勾嘴角，冲Lindir露出个笑容。  
Elrond懂他的意思，自然也懂Lindir的意思，两相权衡，还是让Lindir离开了。  
这简直就是Lindir管家生涯的一个污点！  
不把这污点擦了愧对他Lindir直传阿门洲的职业声誉。  
于是Lindir装模作样地抬脚走了，往书房后面的走廊里绕了一圈，从书房的另一侧Elrond的卧室进去，他手上有瑞文戴尔所有大门的钥匙，一扇书房门不在话下。  
“你没听错，Elrond。”Thranduil神色凝重，“Legolas离家出走了，已经有2个月了。”  
“Legolas是个好孩子，你没欺负他，他怎么会离家出走？”  
Thranduil被Elrond这么问，显然挺不乐意，“我可没欺负他，欺负他的也不是我。”  
“哦，那他果然是被欺负了。”Elrond耸耸肩，得出结论。  
Thranduil眯起眼睛，盯得Elrond浑身发毛。  
“他认为我要给他找个后妈，所以离家出走了。”Thranduil把这要命的炸弹轻轻放到Elrond的面前。  
“哦？”Elrond挺不自在，喝了口酒，“你有这样的想法？”  
“你就是那后妈。”Thranduil眨眨眼睛，随口就把炸弹点着了。  
Elrond听见这一声，一口酒喷了出来，叫这炸弹越烧越旺了，“你没把这句话告诉他吧？”  
“没有。”Thranduil摇头，“找个后妈已经要离家出走了，这后妈要是你，那还了得？！”  
Elrond拼尽几千年的智慧，也没懂怎么就了得了，于是他选择蹙眉沉默。  
Lindir蹲在书房门外的廊柱底下，耳朵尖几乎要戳进门缝里去，听见这几句，几乎要尖叫，他当Thranduil是来瑞文戴尔找茬的，没料到这一回是来找后妈的。  
此事过于重大，Lindir觉得自己的眼皮又开始跳了。  
“我暗中让Galion查了原因，想看看Legolas是怎么知道我们之间的事情的。”说到这里，Thranduil突然深沉了起来，眼里还浮现出点悔不当初的模样，Elrond心下漏掉一拍，想这原因必定相当曲折复杂。Thranduil吸了口气，再度开口，“结果竟然是我自己喝醉了酒说出来的。”  
瑞文戴尔领主，精灵智者Elrond，当即就想把Thranduil塞回鹿背上，扔出瑞文戴尔宁静悠远的山谷。  
Lindir听到这里，也不蹲着了，站起来扭着腰疏通了下筋骨，这事情放谁身上都挺心累。Thranduil善于迁怒，他再怒也不好迁在Elrond头上，但是Lindir的头上他是很乐意也很愿意迁的，Lindir摸摸自己光洁的额头，心想这要真怒起来，他就是首当其冲要烧着的那一个。于是他决定要跑，刚一转身，发觉身后还有个人，长袍披风，额冠锃亮，两侧金发拢起，一副瑞文戴尔装束，却是Legolas。  
他刚刚要开口，Legolas眼疾手快捂住他嘴，一面抱着Lindir的腰把他往后拖。  
直到远离了书房门口，Legolas才放开Lindir。  
黑发管家此时衣着更乱，转过头对Legolas怒目而视，“你做什么？！”  
Legolas蓝眼睛眨了眨，睫毛一动，Lindir就被他吃定了，“我需要你帮个忙。”  
Lindir等着。  
Legolas正襟危坐，神色紧张，“Lindir，你可千万不能告诉我父亲我在这里。”  
Lindir挑起半边眉毛看他，“你猜King Thranduil要是发现我把你藏在我的房间，他会把我怎么样？”  
Legolas翻了个巨大的白眼给房顶，“你要是告诉我父亲，他会把我拆了的。”  
Lindir点点头，这他是同意的，“但我要是不告诉，他拆的就是我了。”  
Legolas开始缓缓地眨眼睛，水光粼粼的那种眨，直眨得Lindir败下阵来。  
“好吧，我冒着我自己、我家领主和瑞文戴尔被拆的风险，给你在这里提供一张床位。”Lindir也翻翻眼睛，谨慎地又加了一句，“我迟早得后悔。”  
“我可能还需要点吃的喝的。”Legolas继续眨眼睛，生怕Lindir不同意似的。  
“行，行。”Lindir叹气，觉得自己活了这么多年，回头让人知道在屋里藏个密林王子，当真是要晚节不保了，“我们现在来说说关键问题，你为什么要偷偷摸摸跟在你父亲的护卫队里？”  
“唉，这个事情就复杂了。”Legolas焉下来一截。  
“因为你爸要给你弄个后妈？”Lindir抿嘴笑起来，一副幸灾乐祸的样子。  
“啥？”Legolas抬头。  
“那后妈就是我家领主，这个你知道吗？”Lindir继续刺激他，眼角笑得鱼尾纹都出来了。  
“这是你打哪儿听来的！”  
“Lord Elrond的书房，你刚刚那儿偷袭我时，你爸正说着呢。”Lindir挺得意，这事儿拿来吓唬Legolas正好。  
“这你也信！”Legolas戳出个指头指到他脑门儿，“怪不得我父亲喜欢整你，你真是太好骗了！”  
哦哟，这话可戳到Lindir的痛脚了。Thranduil从来不是盏省油的灯。纵观Lindir一生的血泪史，你会发现真正浸泡了血与泪的那几次都偏偏跟Thranduil有关，这事即便是让阿尔达众神来裁断都颇有难度，无非是一团乱麻，若是言简意赅把乱麻劈开，你就能瞧见这底下是Lindir的脚背。劈下去疼，不劈下去就闹心。瑞文戴尔管家在漫长的精灵岁月里，好几次想到了英年早逝这个词。  
但调戏Lindir确实是一大乐趣，连Elrond都要勉为其难地承认这一点。  
Lindir眯着眼睛，妄图用自己身上的气势去压迫Legolas，显然是忘记了幽暗密林的特产是大蜘蛛这回事，也忘了密林王子从小打蜘蛛玩儿这回事，两回事加起来，足叫Legolas无视Lindir的气势了。  
“我早知道他要给我找后妈了，我也早知道这后妈是Lord Elrond了，我当这事全中土都知道了，你还当个秘密揣在心里。”Legolas还是善良的，给Lindir解释，“我父亲跑到这里来必定是别有目的，只拿我当个幌子，这就是为什么我要偷偷摸摸跟出来，幌子要是光明正大地瞎晃悠，你觉得我父亲那样的千年老精还有漏留着给你捡吗？”  
Lindir不自觉地跟着Legolas的话点点头，觉得哪里不对，又猛然昂着脖子坐直不动了。  
“那你是怎么跑出来的？”  
“表面上看，我还是算离家出走的。”Legolas抱着手臂解释，“我和我爸向来在一些常识问题上经常出现分歧。”  
Lindir挺好奇。  
“幽暗密林里蜘蛛这么多，我就想啊，人还能训练猎犬看家护院呢，我们是首生子，怎么就不能训练蜘蛛来保护领土了？所以我在王国附近布置了机关，打算逮几只小的开始训练，我父亲知道了，派了一支小队唰唰唰把我抓的蜘蛛全杀了，每个蜘蛛背上都竖着一根他护卫队的箭，我肯定不高兴啊，千年老精这么不知道变通。”  
Lindir眯着眼睛想了一会儿，没好意思说他这一次站在King Thranduil这一边。  
“我一生气，”Legolas情绪激昂，显然这事儿对他挺有冲击性，“我就跑出了王宫，在树林里过了几日。”  
“那你怎么又跟着他到瑞文戴尔了？”  
到这里Legolas卖关子似的顿了一下，Lindir果然耐不住，身体向他倾过来一点。Legolas勾着嘴角笑得挺得意，“这就是问题所在。我父亲到瑞文戴尔这件事是早就提上日程的，我不清楚Lord Elrond知不知道……”  
“My lord不知道！”Lindir抢断他的话，说完又觉得自己这么说没底气，“至少我不知道。”  
“哦，那就先当做不知道。”Legolas继续说，“我也是偷看了Galion的笔记本才知道的，这次出行早就做了准备，相当详细，路程、时间、行李、天气预测，巨细靡遗，搞得我觉得他派人杀我的蜘蛛，也是算好了的。”  
“嗯……”Lindir托着下巴沉吟，想一想往日Thranduil的作风，猛然觉得脊背发凉。  
“所以我要跟来啊。加上你在Lord Elrond书房听见的，我父亲显然就是拿我离家出走当个借口了，他的动机不纯，这我可以向你保证。”Legolas抿着嘴巴，像是要给Lindir点自信似的，“或许你应该给Lord Elrond也提个醒。”  
这倒是真的，Lindir认真地吸吸鼻子，像是嗅到了阴谋的气味，郑重其事地对Legolas点了点头。  
“不过，我们现在有更要紧的事情。”Legolas想了想，告诉他。  
“哦？”Linidr遇到能打击Thranduil的事就兴奋异常，“什么事情？”  
“我饿了，我不空着肚子打架。”


	2. Chapter 2

这几日Lindir没睡好，头发一把一把地掉，纠结在地板上，把给他打扫房间的精灵吓得不轻。  
“Lindir，你可不能再这样了！”他说。  
Lindir听见这话的时候正悄悄摸摸地把昨晚Legolas吃完后的盘子藏到袍子里去，这一声出来几乎把他吓趴下了，但是经历了大风大浪，把智慧都刻在脑门上的林谷管家立刻拿稳了盘子，转过身，笑得高深莫测，“我并没有怎么样啊。”  
“你掉了这么多头发！”精灵从地板上捡起一个头发球，仔细看了一眼，惊叫一声，“上面还有白头发！Lindir！”  
哦，那根颜色浅的不是我的，是Legolas的。  
这话他只敢在自己心里说，万万是不敢真说出来的。  
这对话也发生在Elrond的房间里，不过打扫的精灵没这么咋呼，仿佛Elrond房间里出现几根浅色的头发没什么好稀奇的。  
Lindir把这归功于他平日里对林谷精灵们训导有方。  
Thranduil这时候坐在Elrond的房间里，这也算是他来林谷的暂时住处。头几百年的时候，Lindir对这种毫无礼貌可言的行径是义正言辞地辩驳过的，Thranduil应该睡为他准备的客房，尽管那里的枕头、毛毯、床单、被子都没Elrond这里的舒服，还熏着他讨厌的香味，反正他跑到瑞文戴尔来十分可能只是来消遣消遣的。  
然而Galion还是把Thranduil的行李堂而皇之地放进了Lord Elrond的卧室，他那是相当地痛心疾首啊，内心止不住地呼号，你们就不能住两个屋嘛！隔着个走廊你们都不愿意走一走吗？距离产生美你们这些成了精的精灵怎么会不懂？我要去进去看见点什么你们付不负责啊？！  
显然是不负责的。  
Thranduil住得光明正大，还深怕旁人都不知道似的。Lindir去敲门的时候出声应答的倒是Elrond，推门进去迎面就是一个鹅毛枕头，拍乱了他一头精心梳好的毛。  
Thranduil又被窗口的阳光笼罩了，明晃晃地跟把出了鞘的刀似的，刀头正朝着Lindir。Elrond从一侧转出来，手上拿着两个酒杯，走过去把其中一杯放到Thranduil面前的矮桌上。他身形正挡住了阳光，起先看不清Thranduil脸上的表情，现在倒是看得清了，看得太清楚了，清楚得要遮眼睛了。密林的精灵王打焉儿似的窝在椅子里，一头金毛胡乱翘着——Galion显然没好意思进来，放了他鸽子，两个眼睛下面一圈浓重的阴影，一看就是一晚上没干好事儿瞎折腾的。  
啧啧啧，这真是……Lindir想到一半，怒骂自己有什么好啧啧的。  
Thranduil拿起酒杯就把里面的玩意儿一饮而下，喝完了就皱巴了脸，“我以为是酒。”  
“我的是酒。”Elrond慢悠悠喝一口，放下来还侧着杯口给Thranduil看，“你的是药。”  
“我为什么要喝药？”Thranduil没法一口把药汁吐出来，只好干瞪着眼咽下去。  
Elrond没立即回答，而是转头看看杵在门边的Lindir，扬着眉毛压低声音，“你喝就喝了，还问什么。”  
Thranduil的眼刀立刻就朝无关人士扔过来了，Lindir后悔今天早上走得太急，忘记向众维拉祷告。  
Elrond适时地解救管家，Lindir一溜小跑直接跑出了Thranduil势力范围，宁愿去西边山头给Galadriel的梅隆树种挖土坑。  
Elrond把门关上，长长叹一口气，叹到一半瞧见Thranduil目光灼灼地盯着他，硬生生又抽了口气，内心大起大落，对身体不好。  
“你为什么要让他误会？”Thranduil把杯子往矮桌一放，转过头去看对面悬崖上挂下来的瀑布。  
“我以为你希望这样。”Elrond耸耸肩膀，坐到Thranduil对面的椅子上去，也同他一起望向对面的山崖，“况且你一晚上没睡，喝了这个会有精神一些。”  
“我只是来与你商议如何教育小孩儿的。”Thranduil正经地胡说。  
Elrond面上岿然不动，心里想着谁信你啊，我要是信你了我就把精灵智者的名头让你。  
“Legolas离家出走，我这里一个两个三个不是在黄金森林就是在周游中土，本质上与你的情况无甚差别。”Elrond停顿一下，Thranduil并不为他的话所动，“其实，家庭问题……”  
Thranduil伸出一只手打断他长篇大论的开头，“给我酒，你下面这番话我没法清醒着听。”

Lindir直到中午才再度回到瑞文戴尔，他身后跟着一群拿着铁锹的精灵，看着比平日弹琴演奏的精灵可要壮实多了，加之身高出挑，正浩浩荡荡杀过来，颇有几分萧杀之感。  
萧杀之感在Legolas看到他们手里的铁锹后就荡然无存了。密林王子这会儿穿着个长斗篷，生怕被谁瞧出来了，幸好他来瑞文戴尔的时候不多，一时半会儿还藏得住。  
Lindir老远就看见他了，看见也当没看见，否则一下从儿子想到爹，他的小心脏扛不住。  
Legolas倒是不这么想，伸长了手朝Lindir振臂高挥，范围之大，目标之广，脑门上就刻着三个金光大字“快看我”！  
Lindir只好看他，走近了把他拉到一边，“你找死啊？嫌你爹眼神儿不够好啊？”  
Legolas笑眯眯地瞧他，“有在Lord Elrond那里打探到我父亲要做什么吗？”  
Lindir心想原来是要问这个，想到早上的事情登时脸一红，支支吾吾半天，“我没机会跟My lord提起，我挖坑去了。”  
“哦？”Legolas低头去看Lindir衣袍下摆，可不全是泥，“你要挖坑做什么？你不能把我父亲埋了！”  
“我哪儿敢呀！”Lindir挺认真地否决，Legolas眯着眼睛想这个主意肯定有那么一时半刻出现在Lindir的小脑瓜里。林谷管家晃晃悠悠往前走，腰背泛酸，“Lord Galadriel要来瑞文戴尔，和My lord一起实验梅隆树种。”  
“有朝一日你们也要住到树上去了。”Legolas认真感叹。  
“谁要住树上去了，梅隆树能否成活还两说呢！”  
Legolas故作烦恼，“哎呀呀，你们的衣服与我们不同，要是真住在树上，可能要把下摆改短。我跟你说，从树上摔下来，尤其梅隆树这么高，只要勾住个衣角，一路往下掉，等你着陆的时候，就全裸了！密林那边的衣服下摆都短到膝盖，不会勾衣角。”  
Lindir声色不动，直击要害，“我看King Thranduil的下摆也挺长啊，长得都拖在地上了，他掉过？”  
Legolas想也没想，“他不上树。”  
Lindir睨他一眼，“而且我从没在罗斯洛利安听说谁从树上掉下来。”  
Legolas这时候走到了走廊下的阴影处，忍不住揭开了兜帽，动着脑袋，金发在他身后微微晃动。这姿势要是平常摆出来肯定是美的视觉享受，无奈这几日他兜帽戴多了不敢摘，后脑勺上的头发扁塌塌地贴着头皮，发梢也总卷在里面，这时候放出来，效果堪比从前Asfaloth被双子剪砸了的鬃毛。  
Legolas不知道自己此时在Lindir眼里与马鬃毛无异，还挺得意，像给Lindir科普似的，“这种糗事，谁会到处说啊，掉下来就找片小叶子遮一遮赶紧跑，还等着人来围观吗？Lindir，你在瑞文戴尔住惯了，怎么会清楚黄金森林的事儿呢！”  
Lindir心想你也没去过黄金森林啊，“但是我在黄金森林有……”Lindir刹住话头。  
“有啥？”  
“没啥。”Lindir想可不能把Haldir也说出来了，他们之间的事情太过惊世骇俗，My lord扛不住。

Elrond本来是要在书房整理草药和书籍的，这些东西他习惯了自己沾手，别人来回头他就找不着了。书房门落下锁没一个小时，外面就传来一阵趾高气昂的敲门声。  
能把门敲出“趾高气昂”的节奏来，全中土他就认识一个。这一个只要闲得蛋疼，势必是要让别人也蛋疼的。Elrond吸了下鼻子，打定主意当门外没人。敲门声持续没多久，果真停下来了。  
林谷主人沉下心，打开一卷羊皮纸，豁然看见“黄连，味苦，久不散”几个字，心里还没想明白这露骨的暗示，门口突然响起来一阵尖尖细细的擦刮声，金属碰金属的那种，不响，但是汹涌而来的烦躁感立即占领了Elrond智慧的制高点。  
他立马站起来，冲到门边上拉开一看，Thranduil果然蹲在门外呢，手里还抱着只鸟，他一手持着把匕首，一手掐着鸟脖子，乍一看是要杀鸟，实际上正拿那坚硬的鸟喙去碰匕首。他见Elrond出来了，划拉了一下，又一声尖细的响。  
Elrond额角一跳，脸黑了一半。  
Thranduil这才松手，那鸟呼啦着翅膀飞得比什么都快。精灵王站起来，匕首收到腰间的鞘里，抱着手臂与Elrond瞪眼睛，他自己显然是个练过的，Elrond没一分钟就败下了阵。  
“你在做什么？”  
“你终于肯出来了。”Thranduil耸了下肩膀，表情居然还挺无辜。  
Elrond按住额头，只好让他进了书房。  
Thranduil轻车熟路，进去倒了酒，往壁炉边的沙发里坐下，眼睛还贴在Elrond身上，好像刚刚干出门口那件事儿的不是他似的。  
Elrond本来要再提一提，看他这副气定神闲的样子，哪里是丢了儿子的模样。  
“我本来要整理书房的，”Elrond长叹一口气，手拢进衣袖，坐到Thranduil对面，“过两天Lord Galadriel要来，与我商讨些事，我不能乱糟糟的。”  
Thranduil心想Elrond这个乱糟糟大概是与旁人的定义不同。  
“你需要我回避吗？”隔了一阵，Thranduil问出来了。  
Elrond看看他，看得仔细而认真，“你为什么要这么问？”  
“你说得对，”Thranduil喝了酒，“反正我也不会真的回避。”  
Elrond露出个浅淡的笑容来，他们各自都全不在意这些细枝末节的事情。  
“我也不是刻意来打扰你的。”Thranduil继续说，本来Elrond对“刻意”这两个字是有点意见的，但这事情翻篇对大家都好。Thranduil脸上也带着笑，显然是知道Elrond在纠结他措辞里的小伎俩，“但是Galion去人类市集看葡萄酒去了，我的守卫队在跟你的守卫队切磋，Lindir不知去了哪里，而你把自己关在书房里，我斟酌了十秒钟，决定来拯救你。”  
Elrond想这真是毁天灭地的十秒钟。  
“Lindir去山上挖坑了。”  
“他终于想不开要回曼督斯了吗？”  
“他在为Galadriel带来的梅隆树种挖坑。”  
Thranduil挑着眉毛，表示出了兴趣；Elrond警铃大作，当即觉得不太好。  
“我只在很小的时候见过梅隆树，那时候我刚刚离开林顿。”Thranduil眯着眼睛像在回忆，“远远瞥见的，参天巨树。”  
Elrond不打算说话。  
“梅隆树的种子就更没见过了，只听说过。黑色的一层薄痂，里面确是金黄色的。每一颗豆有小孩拳头那么大，能酿酒。”  
一时间挺尴尬。  
Thranduil笃定这会儿Elrond一定集中了所有的脑细胞想把这个话题糊过去，Elrond也的确是这么想的，想得过于猛烈，他自己也没费心掩饰。  
这时候谁先说话谁先输。Thranduil深谙此理，双手缩进外袍袖子里，后背靠进沙发后背，这是他一贯的姿势了，表示他要事不关己高高挂起，只等着Elrond开出一片汪洋般的脑洞。  
他也没说错啊，是能酿酒啊，酿酒怎么了，好像能酿酒就是个大错了。  
Elrond没动，自听见那三个关键字之后他就僵在了座位上。这要是放平日里Glorfindel见了，肯定是要呼朋引伴找人来围观Elrond被难住的模样。  
幸好他不在，一个金毛已经够了，两个金毛等于一场灾难。  
“Thranduil，”Elrond终于开口，不意外瞧见Thranduil得意的笑容，“Lady Galadriel是不会给你梅隆树种来酿酒的。”  
“我没说我要酿酒，”Thranduil认真地说，还挺直了背，“我是挺好奇梅隆树种酿出来的酒是什么味道，但我还不想和罗斯洛利安反目成仇。”  
Elrond顺着他的话点点头，Thranduil若是这么想，自然是什么问题也没有了。  
“说起来Lady Galadriel为什么要来你这里试验树种？”  
Elrond斟酌一圈，觉得这个问题基本无害。  
“梅隆树在中土就只生长在黄金森立里，别的地方都没有，Lady Galadriel也从未将树种赠送给其他人或者精灵，前不久她突然来信说想试试在其他地方梅隆树是否可以存活。瑞文戴尔是位于谷地，温度和湿度条件都好，光照充足，周围植物动物虽然多，但大多体积不大，梅隆树要是在这里的条件下都无法成活，想必其他地方就不用多尝试了。”  
“她大概只是觉得你这里方便行事。”Thranduil下了个总结。  
Elrond的表情垮了一下，又迅速恢复原状，“这也是原因这一。”  
“那我倒真是来巧了，我还能看看传说中金色的梅隆树种。”  
Elrond疑惑地看着他，不加掩饰，好一会儿才字斟句酌地开口，“你真的是因为Legolas离家出走的事情来找我的吗？”  
这一回Thranduil看上去有点受伤，蓝眼睛都垂下来了，“我为什么要拿儿子跟你开玩笑？”  
“他离家出走，你应该先在幽暗密林周围找他，密林精灵最擅长的就是林地跟踪的技巧了。”  
“所以啊，Legolas这一方面也一样出色，他要想别人找不着，就真没人找得着了。”  
“你到我这里……”  
Thranduil打断他的话，“我告诉了他我和你的关系，你觉得他全中土头一个要找的是谁？”  
Elrond突然觉得后背一凉，像被人盯上了似的。

“Legolas，我觉得这样不好。”Lindir还要扭捏一下。  
“有什么不好？”Legolas压低嗓音，“你打算等他们在的时候敲敲门，走进去对我父亲和Lord Elrond说：’哦你们好，我来看看你们是不是在做少儿不宜的事儿呢！’这样？”他身手了得，门缝只拉开一点，就拽着长袍衣角钻进了Elrond的卧室。  
Lindir咬牙跟上，他没Legolas动作快，门缝里挤了一下才闪进去了。  
Legolas站在门边拉扯衣服，一面小声抱怨，“我要是失手了，一定是这破袍子的错。”  
破袍子的原主人气炸了一头油光水滑的毛。  
Legolas才想起来这衣服还是Lindir的，“你别担心，我不会动Lord Elrond的东西，我只是来翻翻我父亲的行李，看看有没有什么线索。”  
Lindir干不惯这个，紧张地从门缝里向外看，露着只眼睛盯着走廊，“你要找就快点，你爹把东西都放在靠墙左边的那个柜子里。”  
“你可真清楚。”Legolas朝那角落扑过去。  
“我是瑞文戴尔的管家，这儿多了只蚊子我都知道。”Lindir挺自豪，全中土好管家排名他不是第一他就把第一给吃了。  
“你为什么要知道蚊子多没多？”  
“找你的东西去，别啰嗦，回头谁发现了我们，要怎么解释！”  
“你嫌我啰嗦？紧张就是会多说话啊，我可是在翻密林精灵王的东西，我应该紧张。”  
“那是你父亲。”  
“我小时候趁我父亲睡着给他扎了两个羊角辫，醒了他就去参加星空下的盛宴了，你猜猜这故事的结局是什么？”  
“我不猜。”Lindir翻个白眼。  
“他给我扎了一年的羊角辫，还让我坐在大角鹿的角上，生怕别人看不到我。”  
“那你还明目张胆来触他的霉头！”Lindir压低声音吼了一句。  
“我可是来查清楚他打算触你家领主什么霉头的。”Legolas翻找一阵，直起腰转回头，发现Lindir不守门了，正站在他后头好奇地朝柜子里看，“你不怕被发现啦？”  
Lindir耸耸肩，手一摊放松地坐到一边的椅子上，抄起一件放在椅背上的长袍抱在手里，“你说得对，我是管家，My lord的房间我一天来十趟，我有什么好紧张的。”  
Legolas被他噎了一下，心想的确，真要有人来了，要跑的是自己。  
Lindir坐在椅子里，还有心情理理脚边的袍角，那模样相当悠闲，就差没唱起歌来了。  
“嗯？”Legolas从柜子底下的箱子里翻出一张纸。  
Lindir也望过来，他知道他发现点东西了，“怎么了？”  
“一封信。”Legolas声音挺疑惑，“不过，这不是我父亲的字迹，上面也没有署名。”  
“上面写了什么？”  
“梅隆树种酿酒十项基本原则，你听说过吗，Lindir？Lindir？”

Lindir为了下午与Legolas发现的信心神不宁了一夜。Legolas在他屋里的地板上打着地铺，眼睛半睁着，迷迷糊糊就要睡着了，一点没觉得事态严重。Lindir身为瑞文戴尔管家，扳着指头数也堪堪算得上一只千年老精，眼下愁得睡不着觉。  
梅隆树是罗斯洛利安的，种是要种在瑞文戴尔的，幽暗密林的王显然是对树种有企图的，哎呀要是为了几个破种子就把中土大半疆土卷入精灵战争里去，那人类岂不是要笑死？黑暗魔君岂不是要气死？  
要是把魔君气死那也是好事一件。近日不太平，北边还曾出现过一个浑身漆黑的野路子巫师，听说路过之处，寸草不生，一片荒芜。  
他思绪万千，又不知道要如何告诉Elrond，眼睛一睁睁到了天光大亮。等太阳光明晃晃地照到他身上了，他才腾地从床上蹦起来，一脚踩在Legolas身上。Legolas嗷呜一声，醒了，眯眼看Lindir在屋里上蹿下跳穿衣服戴额冠，最后深吸一口气，拉开门跑出去。Legolas趴到窗边去看，Lindir又是严肃倨傲的林谷管家了，正慢悠悠跟着Elrond从楼梯上走下去。  
Legolas顺着他们的视线向远处望过去，一队人马正通过广场前的窄桥，为首一人高头大马，全身金色的盔甲闪得相当招摇，整个中土都认识他——Glorfindel。


	3. Chapter 3

等到了跟前，Glorfindel愈加人如其名，闪得像金子笑得像花。  
Lindir本来在招呼精灵过来牵马，眼睛一瞥瞧见Thranduil朝着大门口飘过来。两头金灿灿的头发，轰得一下就把危机感送上了Lindir的天灵盖。  
Glorfindel是护送Lady Galadriel来瑞文戴尔的，黄金森林的女主人骑在后头一匹白马上，这时候牵动缰绳往他们这边走过来，她面上岿然不动，是沉淀了无数日月光景的睿智与安宁。在后面是套在马车上的行李，巡查官Haldir背着弓箭，骑着马站在马车一旁，远远朝Lindir望过来。  
Lindir朝Haldir眨眼睛，一会儿又发觉Thranduil正笑得一脸坏水望着他。  
“My lord，我和Lady Galadriel一路平安，安全抵达。”Glorfindel瞧了一眼站在后面半米处的Thranduil，眼睛迅速转回Elrond脸上。  
Elrond点点头，Glorfindel就一步跨过来站到Elrond身后去了。  
“我以为大名鼎鼎的Glorfindel出去打猎去了。”Thranduil突然说了这么一句。  
Lindir头皮一炸，想起来这是他给Thranduil说的托辞。  
“打了一个星期的猎，猎物呢？”  
Glorfindel脸上挺疑惑，看看Thranduil，再看看Lindir，他本来要说话，Lady Galadriel走近了过来，他摆正了脸，看Elrond向Galadriel伸出一只手，搀着她下马。  
Lindir挺庆幸Thranduil被晾到一边儿去了，没得医两秒钟，就听见Glorfindel小声说了一句，“猎物可早就送回来了。”  
Lindir仔细想想，刚想张口问什么猎物，林谷最近没猎物送回来。一抬眼睛却看见Glorfindel和Thranduil都目光炯炯地盯着Galadriel，他心下一跳，这猎物可别说的是Galadriel？  
这要是说的Galadriel，他们俩得向维拉借个胆子。至少也要向迈亚借个胆子，想到迈亚，Lindir深吸了口气。Glorfindel这次返回中土，可不就是跟个迈亚一起来的嘛！他们这要是在途中建立起了深厚的革命情谊，那也不是不可能的，Gandolf和Thranduil、Glorfindel细算起来，还是有相同之处的，比如说，好酒。  
Elrond搀着Galadriel向大厅里走，Thranduil向Galadriel点头示意，罗斯洛利安的领主勾起嘴角，眯起眼睛笑得高深莫测。Lindir跟在Elrond身后，Haldir跟在Galadriel身后，他们跟着各自的领主进了大厅。Glorfindel和Thranduil却仍站在广场上，还是前后隔了半米的距离，四只眼睛向着里面看过来。  
Legolas趴在Lindir卧室的窗台前，眼睛眯起来，望着广场上这一幕。

大厅里看着可就正常多了。  
撇开Lindir与Haldir频率过高的眼神交流，Elrond和Galadriel就着正经的学术问题展开了超然于全中土的讨论。  
“My lady，梅隆树的种子从未出过黄金森林。”Elrond脸上笑容敛起，袍子一丝不苟，“瑞文戴尔能有这样的荣幸，实在是受宠若惊。”  
Galadriel看着前女婿的模样，和蔼可亲地笑了，“Elrond，这件事情我想了多年，本就是要实行的。只是精灵各族封闭，我也无法相信人类，定在你这里是最合适的。”  
黄金森林的女主人拿捏得稳，眼睛盯着Elrond。  
Elrond顿时就感到了压力。  
“不过，”Galadriel说下去，“若是种死了……”  
Elrond僵着脸等她。  
Galadriel原意是让Elrond接话，瑞文戴尔领主这时候却把自己高高挂起了，Galadriel只好停顿一下，继续说：“……那也实属无奈。”  
“Lindir已经在瑞文戴尔附近开辟了一块地，下午就请Lady Galadriel过去看看，再决定是否要做修改。”Elrond转眼看身后的Lindir。  
Lindir愣愣地回过神，一副大梦初醒的模样，等发觉众人都看着自己时，随即就成了大难当头。当吧，当吧，他可真是当惯了的。Lindir一边想，一边心底里朝着众维拉比划了个白眼，转念再一想要是哪个维拉跟首生子较真起来，那就真是大难当头了，于是立时连眼神都真挚起来，“是，My lord。”  
Galadriel听见答复，端着杯子靠在嘴唇边，慢慢喝下一口。Elrond知道这是正事完了要讲其他的标志。  
“Elrond，你这里近几年可越来越热闹了。”Galadriel的话头出来就直掐住了Elrond喉咙口，“幽暗密林那位我可有几百年没见过了，但一到你这里来，碰不到都难。”  
Elrond捏一把冷汗，这倒是事实。Thranduil不常出门，一出门只要是来瑞文戴尔的，都能逮着Galadriel也造访，这算是金发之间某种不可言说的默契，就跟雷达似的，周遭的金发全能侦测到，Elrond想着自己一头黑发，恨不能进入这隐秘世界。  
“King Thranduil此次前来，倒是为了正经事。”Elrond实话实说。  
“哦？”Galadriel坐直身体，眼睛里精光乍现。  
Elrond心想您老这可表现得太明显了啊，就跟Thranduil瞧见Lindir喝醉了把酒浇到自己鞋面上的时候一模一样。  
“他的儿子，Legolas，离家出走了。”  
这话一出来，Galadriel脸上立时就跟被双圣树的光芒给照了似的，她几乎神采飞扬起来，手指点着桌面，“我听说Legolas是个懂事的精灵，现在离家出走可别不是被King Thranduil气到了。”  
Elrond嘴角一抽，心想您可别得意，Thranduil说不定就在打梅隆树树种的主意呢。  
“这我就不清楚了。”Elrond抱起手臂，心想他确实是不知道啊，随后站起来，侧身对Lindir说：“请Lady Galadriel去准备好的客房吧，一路从罗斯洛利安过来，一定很辛苦。”  
Galadriel也站起来，从Elrond面前经过，跟着Lindir穿过走廊，向客房过去。

 

“你在打什么主意？”Elrond回到书房，上来就决定和Thranduil摊牌。  
“打你的主意。”Thranduil话接得快，脸上也一本正经。  
“Thranduil，我不拆穿你，不代表我什么都不知道。”Elrond蹙眉看着精灵王，Thranduil发觉这不是开玩笑的时候了，才正襟危坐起来。  
“Elrond，我没骗你。”Thranduil长叹一口气，“Legolas确实离家出走了。”  
Elrond面上纹丝不动，拿沉默表示我不信。  
“哎，这是真的呀！”Thranduil一看他不信，立刻拔高半个声调，“他是离家出走两个月了。”  
“行，姑且算他离家出走了。”Elrond摆摆手，“但别跟我说是因为什么后妈后爸的，他不是小孩儿，有你这么个爹，哪个小孩儿敢不尽快长大啊。他即便离家出走，也是为了别的什么事情。”Elrond说到这里，几乎把另一个可能说出来了，Legolas是你的儿子，若你们俩为了个共同的目的联手，这也不是不可能。  
但Elrond憋住了没说。  
“我瞒不过你，Elrond。”Thranduil重新将后背放进沙发的靠背里，窝在自己层层叠叠的斗篷里时，他整个人都像是缩小了一圈。这时候他正低着头，壁炉的火光正落在他睫毛上，像在思考，又像是单单只是停顿在了当下，“Legolas早知道了我跟你的关系，我打赌除了你的管家之外，全中土都知道了，曼督斯神殿里的老家伙们也都知道了，所以Legolas即便知道了也没什么问题。我这次出行也的确是出来找他的，别不相信，我就不能单单出来找儿子吗？你自己不也出去找过儿子，你还是找的俩，我就找一个，所以别这么看我。”  
Elrond咳一声，示意Thranduil把握住重点。  
“和Lady Galadriel遇到只是个巧合，谁稀罕她那两个破种子了。”Thranduil嗓音低沉，说话声像是水流一般在他们之间流淌而过，头却高高昂起来，“我不知道到底是什么让你误会我了。”  
Elrond半挑了一边眉毛，心想让我误会的可不就是你自己。  
“那么Legolas到底为什么离家出走？”  
“我把他想训练来看家的蜘蛛弄死了。”Thranduil眼睛斜在一边，终于说出来了。  
Elrond闷哼一声，想笑，看看Thranduil的模样，想憋也没憋住，笑了出来，“Thranduil，原谅我，你也知道这个理由有点可笑是吧？”  
“我很严肃。”Thranduil坐着，下巴尖昂起来对着Elrond，视线又是往下去的，企图拿这个姿势营造出点“居高临下”的意思来。  
“可你并没有为Legolas表现出着急。”笑完了，Elrond尖锐地指出来。  
这一次Thranduil结结实实送了他一个白眼，随后站了起来，走到窗边看着瑞文戴尔对面的山壁，“你也说了，他不是个小孩儿了，他知道自己要做什么。我了解他，他一旦无处可去，就会想着：这一切的始作俑者是我父亲，还有我父亲的老相好，我不能回幽暗密林，一踏进去就有人给那老东西报信，哦，那就去他老相好那里吧。他会这么想，也会这么做，他是我儿子，我自然了解他。”  
Elrond对着“老东西”和“老相好”噎了一下，想想Legolas若真是这么个脑回路，可真是得了Thranduil真传了。  
Thranduil没等到Elrond回答，扭过头看他，Elrond拿手支着自己的额头，那模样就是精灵智者的标准样板了。他趁着Elrond还在思考，走了过来。Elrond在他半道上就抬起眼睛看他了，Thranduil看上去全无所谓，走过来掀开袍子，腿一抬，就跨到Elrond的腿上了。  
“我以为我们之间是在进行严肃的问答环节。”Elrond这么说，手倒是按到Thranduil腰上去了。  
“你问完了，我答完了。”Thranduil挺诚恳，单手按着Elrond的肩膀，按着按着就挪到他胸口去了，精灵王轻车熟路地伸进Elrond衣服里，手指穿过几层阻碍之后终于触到了温暖的皮肤。  
“哦，我还要提醒你，我也不是全信了你的话。”  
Thranduil听见他这么说，立刻正了脸来看Elrond，连手上的动作都停下来了，“你这句话挺煞风景。”  
“我知道，我只是实话实说，你应当想知道我的想法。”Elrond握住Thranduil的手腕，既不打算把他的手从自己衣服里拿出来，也不催促Thranduil继续，单单只是握着，像是笃定了Thranduil接下来的动作。  
“不消你说，”精灵王耸耸肩，“我就能知道。”  
Elrond终于感觉到Thranduil的手在往下移，碰到腰带的时候精灵王不满地啧了一声，仿佛一根腰带真能碍了他的路了。Thranduil勾着手指解开Elrond腰带的模样带着点不耐烦，Elrond宽慰似的去抚摸他的腰，等Thranduil的手继续往下移的时候他才报复似的也解开他腰带，精灵王的眉毛立刻就挑起来了，像是场真正的较量一般，两条腰带同时抽出来。  
那景象有点可笑，他们俩却都憋住了。Thranduil先发制人，手指握住Elrond阴茎的时候顺带咬住了他耳朵尖。Elrond即便吃痛也不会发出声响，只蹙着眉毛晃晃头，把精灵王那副好牙弄下来。他昂着头，Thranduil这一回挺配合，低下头与Elrond亲吻。他倒是吃这一套，Elrond没费什么力就松了他裤子，手指从Thranduil已经勃起的阴茎边滑过去，故意不实打实地碰上，蜻蜓点水似的碰着一点，就让Thranduil发出一阵绵长的鼻音。  
Elrond的手是打算往Thranduil后面去得的，碰到他臀缝的时候Thranduil也收紧了自己的手，Elrond没扛住这一下刺激，脸埋进Thranduil的颈侧，被他的金发遮了一脸。Thranduil手上用力，Elrond不甘落后，食指指尖伸进他臀缝里滑动了两下，Thranduil这时候正跨在他腿上，要不自觉地扭着。  
瑞文戴尔的领主显然是把这个当做了暗示，食指停在他穴口处，随后探进去一点，即便之间隔开了两百多年，Elrond仍旧对Thranduil了解得相当透彻。他还没把整根食指插进去，就把中指也探进去了。Thranduil腿上用力，微微向上顶，侧脸靠着Elrond的额头，脖子整个向后仰。  
“Thranduil，你要是还打着什么主意，我可不会原谅你。”Elrond喘着气，两根手指还插在他身体里，嘴上却说了这么一句出来。  
Thranduil不为所动，身体仍旧缓慢地上下动着，那两根手指也被带着一下下往里，往深处进。原本肠肉都是干涩的，这两根手指加之这句话，让他整个人都软化下来，肠肉收紧，绞着Elrond的手指。精灵王本来微微张着嘴喘气，现在拿嘴唇软软地含着Elrond的耳朵，一字一句送气进去，“好像我真会在乎似的。”  
这话说出来按着平常肯定是要互相放起嘴炮来的。眼下情况特殊，谁都没那心思，Elrond的中指进到最深，碰到Thranduil身体里那处柔软，两百来年也没能叫他忘记了，他直接就往这一处按上去，Thranduil做了半天的心理准备，临到头还是张嘴叫了出来。  
Elrond一面继续在他身体里用两根手指抽插，一面另一只手隔着他的裤子揉捏精灵王的臀肉，他里面相当湿，手指滑动间几乎能听见声响。Thranduil动着腰，调整Elrond那两根手指在自己身体里的角度，却并不顺畅，Elrond不会轻易就让他带着走。Thranduil挣了两下，仍旧没能如自己所愿，直接放缓了速度，算是妥协了。  
Elrond也不乐观，Thranduil的妥协通常是带着威胁的，他不想这时候被Thranduil反咬上一口。于是他加快了手上抽插的速度，Thranduil喘息的声音就在他耳边，愈发急促，愈发高昂，最终他后仰了脖子，身体紧紧绷住，后腰凹进去，胸口与Elrond紧贴着。  
Thranduil抱着Elrond射出来，随后深深吐出一口气，蓝眼睛在水汽氤氲之后逐渐回复清醒。他的手还握在Elrond阴茎上，瑞文戴尔的领主见他不动，只好自己覆到他手上，带着Thranduil的手在自己阴茎上滑动，没多久，Thranduil就感到自己的手掌里一片黏腻的湿滑感。

Lindir在自己房间里来回踱着步子，袍子和长发在他身后甩来甩去。Legolas坐在床沿上，快要被他走烦了。  
“你也看到刚刚广场上的情形了。”Lindir突然转过头跟Legolas说。  
“对对，我看到了，然后呢？”幽暗密林的王子反问，伸手拿过自己的弓，开始擦起弓弦来了。  
Lindir语塞，支支吾吾了半天没找到话。  
“你没有证据，你不能光凭我父亲和Glorfindel同时站在广场上就认为他们对梅隆树树种有所图谋，50岁时的我都不会信的。”  
“你真该看看他们那时候的模样，两个金黄的脑袋，两个大写的’有鬼’！”  
“我看见了，我就在窗口边上呢，”Legolas放下弓，“再说了，金发怎么了，我也是金发呢，我也跟他们一样’有鬼’了？”  
“那可说不准。”  
Legolas摇摇头，“Lady Galadriel也是金发，说不定也’有鬼’呢？”  
Lindir一屁股坐在Legolas边上，哼一声。  
“还有，跟你眉来眼去那精灵，不也是金发吗？你对金发到底有什么偏见啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

哦，眉来眼去。

这词太过霸道，Lindir一时没法反驳。

Legolas站起来，在屋里转了两圈，在窗边站定，“所以你看，你的想法根本站不住脚。”

可Lindir那超乎常人的危机第六感还在他脑袋里哔哔哔直叫，声音越发振聋发聩。

“哎呀，伊露维塔啊！”Legolas突然扑到窗户上，惊叫一声。

Lindir瞧他那见了鬼的模样，也扑过去，等到看见窗外的情景，几乎要双膝一软，热泪盈眶，“伊露维塔呀，我怎么说的来着，这就是大写的有鬼啊！”

窗外远处的窄桥上，黑暗中有两个身影正往瑞文戴尔旁边的树林走去。

“我难道找错后妈了？”Legolas眯着眼睛，找错了重点，“不应该啊！”

“谁管你后妈是谁了！”Lindir跳起来就要往门口窜，“Glorfindel和Thranduil深夜幽会，现在不打小报告，有愧我Lindir一世英名！”

Legolas想着一个家庭危机是漫长精生的小小调节，两个就是嗞嗞燃烧炸弹，一气投在了瑞文戴尔上空，他现在就在瑞文戴尔呢，总不能引火烧身，于是他抽着嘴角把Lindir拦住了，“说不定他们只是碰到了一起，晚饭后散个步。”

“晚饭已经过去六个小时了。”

“别激动，激动容易判断失误。”Legolas唬他，“你有多少次是因为过于冲动而栽在我父亲的手腕下？”

Lindir被Logolas当面捅刀，撇着嘴蹲到窗口盯梢。

“嗯？”Legolas也蹲回去，不消十分钟就出现了新情况——天边飞来了一只鹰，一只老大的鹰。

Lindir眯眼瞧见上面坐着的人，巫师帽的尖尖迎风乱抖。他当机立断，哗啦打开窗户，指着鹰，对Legolas说：“射下来。”

Legolas翻个白眼没理他，关了窗户把Lindir拉下来。他面上还镇定，心里却是无数喝醉酒的Galion在跳大腿舞，这下好了，全中土活着的、会招麻烦的主儿都齐聚瑞文戴尔了，这片小山谷还没当空炸裂真是伊露维塔护佑了。

 

同样的情景也出现在Elrond书房的窗口，精灵之者背着手，笑得讳莫如深。Galadriel坐在一把椅子里，都没往那方向瞥一眼。

“Elrond，你这是要陪他们玩儿吗？”

Elrond转回身，身上衣服一丝不苟，慢悠悠回了书桌前，“My lady，既然Gandalf也来了，我认为我应该掺一脚。”

罗斯洛利安的女领主望向Elrond，“他们三个人碰头总没有好事。Elrond，我不希望你被Thranduil牵着鼻子走。”

这话说完Elrond下意识去摸自己鼻尖，心想谁牵着谁走可不一定呢。

 

Lindir内心甚是挣扎，Legolas本来还挺淡定，结果那三个人影一股脑儿全都上了那巨鹰的后背，向着西边略过去了。幽暗密林的王子就跟被吊了胃口的猫似的，忍无可忍无需再忍，唰啦一下从窗口飞出去了。Lindir眼前只晃过一片衣角，还愣愣想着“哦那是我地衣服”，再一回神，Legolas早融进了夜色里去，连轮廓都看不见了。

Lindir被窗外的冷风一吹，顿时清醒，心想：随你们折腾，我就是一小管家，我担心什么，该吃吃该睡睡。他立刻把窗户一关，再不打算理这件破事，转身打算上床睡觉。屁股还没挨到床沿，就听见有人敲门，咚咚咚咚咚咚咚，细声细气的，怕被人发现似的。林管家瞪着门许久，门外那人也是耐心十足，Lindir在内心比着中指，身姿矫健地从床上弹起来，凶神恶煞地拉开门。

门外是他传说中金发的姘头。

Haldir显然也被Lindir的架势吓了一跳，眼睛微微睁大，后退了半步。Lindir一看是Haldir，怔了几秒，勃然大怒：“你就该跳窗进来。”

 

Legolas在树林之间穿梭自如，一路尾随。所幸巨鹰飞得不高也不快，大概是怕飞太高目标太招摇，最后巨鹰落在一个山头上。Legolas左右看看，发觉不远处正是Lindir带人开垦的那片地，顿时眼皮一跳，自己那任意妄为的爹果然是要偷树种酿酒了。

这么一想，Legolas还挺好奇这酒的滋味。

Gandalf挥挥手，巨鹰一下腾空而起，瞬间就借着风力上了高空，在漆黑的夜空里变成一道模模糊糊的影子。Glorfindel和Thranduil都站在一边，目送巨鹰离开后，和Gandalf一起继续往前走。走了十多米终于到了那片开垦出来的土地上，三个人影围在一起，像在说什么。Legolas屏息凝神，半晌功夫憋得脸通红，愣是什么也没听见。转念一想，前边不就是自己爹嘛，听个墙角怎么啦？最多也只能算是个家庭内部矛盾。

于是Legolas拎起长袍，从一根树干窜上另一根树干，身轻如燕，落脚无声，最后猫在一棵红松的巨大树干背面，露出半只眼睛向外看去。

Thranduil双臂交叉着收在宽大的衣袖里，只向Legolas露出半边侧脸，这个距离上看过去他的表情有些局促，眉头微微皱着。Glorfindel拿手指划了一下，虚空中圈出了个大致的范围，他在说话，其余两人听着，Thranduil没有开口，Gandalf边听边微微点着头。

“……梅隆树……My lady……两日之后……”Glorfindel的声音顺着风传过来，字字句句都断了开来，Legolas没法再近一步，只得聚精会神。

“嗯……如果被发觉……”Gandalf的声音也传了过来，“King Thranduil……这个幌子Elrond……既然如此……你决意……”

“My lord也许早就……”Glorfindel转头望着山谷之间瑞文戴尔透出的光亮，“你可以试试……坦白……”

Legolas听得断断续续，只知道自己爹果然是动机不纯地跑了来的，心中的天平向着Elrond一边栽过去。Thranduil一直没说话，最后手臂放下来，头抬起，Legolas当他终于要开口，倾身探出去一点，不想漏下一字一句。

可Thranduil没说话，他只点了点头，动作很小很迅速，随后他突然也转过头望着瑞文戴尔那一边的灯火之处。这一看本不要紧，要紧的是Legolas当Thranduil这一回头是发觉了点什么，身体猛地向后一退。

——嘶啦。

这一声布料的声响极其细微，Legolas拼着自己多年的名声发誓，即便是精灵都不一定能在月黑风高夜的风声中辨别出来。然而大约是父子间真有什么说不清楚的血缘牵绊，偏偏Thranduil就听见了，Legolas登时窘了脸，内心大喊这不科学啊！

“谁在那里？！”Thranduil声音低沉威严，向Legolas藏身的方向大喝了一声。

Legolas一秒也没敢耽搁，立刻翻身上树，顺手拉上兜帽，几个跳跃之间就离开刚刚的藏身地十来米远，果真是堂堂幽暗密林的王子，自小的树林间翻转跳跃，眼下事关往后的家庭和睦，脚下就更是卖力。然而怎么能忘了，他身上那件要命的Lindir的下摆异乎寻常长的外袍呢？也怎么能忘了，King Thranduil自己就曾经也在枝桠间翻飞跳跃，堪称楷模呢？

于是Legolas的长袍挺配合地挂住了一根树枝，朗朗黑夜，Legolas一下从树上摔下来了，他闷哼一声，一看身后Thranduil即将杀到，飞快提着长袍，即刻远遁。这时候Gandalf的巨鹰也飞下来了，Glorfindel和Gadalf乘上去，跟上Thranduil，而他自己站在Legolas刚刚摔下来的地方，手里捻着半块暗红色的布料，笑得及其春风得意。

 

Lindir坐在自己屋子里，没来由打了个响亮的喷嚏。

Haldir关心地看着他，Lindir擦擦鼻子，对Haldir摆摆手，表示没大碍。

 

Galadriel看向窗外沉沉黑夜，突然露出个微笑，“到底是年轻啊，经验不足。”

Elrond憋着在内心吐槽：你的老相识Gandalf也掺和在里面呢，人可是久经沙场。

“Elrond，我理解你。”Galadriel眼里闪动着光，Elrond仔细分辨，觉得大约是壁炉里的火盯久了酸出来的。

“理解我什么？”

Galadriel又高深莫测起来，她脸上不带笑，转过脸来看着Elrond，“理解你与Thranduil。”

“哦，所以你要网开一面了？”

“别这么说Elrond，该做的还是要做，与你和Thranduil都无关，这是个经验问题。”

 

Legolas一路飞逃，内心忍不住憋屈，那后面可是自己亲爹啊，他长这么大从来没逃自己爹跟逃命似的。

好不容易进了瑞文戴尔地界，灯火之光终于让他震动不已的内心落回了肚子里。他谨慎地从外侧长廊翻进去，打算回Lindir的屋里。Thranduil不至于明目张胆骑着巨鹰到瑞文戴尔抓人，只要他尽快，一切就都没暴露。

Legolas这么想，很快就到了Lindir屋门，刚要抬手敲，想起来这个时间Lindir大概早就窝在床上睡着了。林谷这几日鸡飞狗跳，身为管家的Lindir每日里转旋在各方之间，起床气日益见长，前一日Legolas半夜肚子饿摸出去拿了两个苹果，蹲在自己打的地铺上，刚把牙咬进去，“嘎达”一声就把Lindir弄醒了，管家即便是个歌手出身，到底是经历了几重大战的林谷管家，舞起刀剑来也是身手矫健，当即就削下Legolas几根发尾。

精灵有多看重自己的头发，Legolas就有多心疼。

翌日起来，Legolas看着地上自己的几根金毛毛欲哭无泪，Lindir还拍着他肩膀安慰他。到底不是自己的毛，不知道心疼！Legolas在内心大叫，目前寄人篱下的状态他也不能真喊出来。

眼下要是把Lindir招起来，这不是向全中土宣告，他Legolas窝在这里，还刚刚偷窥了自己亲爹与Glorfindel和Gandalf共同算计Galadriel的梅隆树吗？精灵王子当机立断，这门不能敲，要进就得翻窗。

Legolas为自己的机智而欣喜不已，Lindir已经灭了灯，Legolas一时没注意到窗户边还有两个人影呢。

他轻轻拿短匕首撬开窗闩，一脚跨进去就发觉了黑暗中传来凌乱的呼吸声，正疑惑，跨进去的膝盖碰到了什么东西，那东西还在挤着他的小腿。Legolas打算俯下身来细看，还没动，Lindir震惊的喊声先响起来了，Lindir一副好嗓子火力全开，山谷皆动。

Legolas一吓，脚踩在长袍衣角上，站不稳唰啦往地上摔下去。真摔下去也没觉得疼，倒是另一个声音发出一记闷哼。

 

“后生可畏啊，”Galadriel捧着茶杯，感叹了一句，“你不去看看？”

Elrond早就想去看看了，今晚上太热闹，这一拨人几乎要把瑞文戴尔给拆了。

 

Lindir在黑暗中摸索，终于摸到了烛台把火点上了，立刻去照来人的脸，一看竟然是Legolas，顿时大怒：“你为什么不敲门进来？！”

Haldir听见这一声，摸摸自己鼻子，心想真是不该跳窗的跳窗，不该敲门的敲门。

事情到这里林管家铜墙铁壁饱经摧残的内心还扛得住。

然而下一秒哒哒哒冲着他房间来的好几拨脚步声终于一次到位。先是Lord Elrond，这还好说，凭着精灵智者的洞察力，这么点看似错综复杂实则相当单细胞的关系他早已知晓；然后进来的是Glorfindel，先是挺搞笑地张着嘴，接着挑起眉毛看好戏似的靠到门框边上去了；最后来的是Thranduil，精灵王的身影一经出现，Lindir内心就有土崩瓦解的声音在轰隆作响，他宁愿进来的是道雷，一气劈到他天灵盖上，直接送他回温暖如春的曼督斯神殿。

Thranduil起先是震惊，怎么能不震惊呢？Elrond和Glorfindel开始都挺震惊的，他们三个跟叠罗汉似的，Haldir垫在最底下，Lindir压在他上面，衣服头发凌乱，Legolas又压在Lindir上面，外袍破破烂烂，撕了好几个口子，再一看，这外袍暗红色，还是Lindir的。

这时间，这情景，太叫人浮想联翩。

Elrond仰头想望天，不料只望到高耸的天花板，无可奈何低下头来，就看见Thranduil笑了。

笑得人后背发毛，冷汗涔涔。

Lindir想他一世英名怎么就毁在这一晚呢？又想想要什么英名还是先保命要紧，再一转念保什么命啊还是干脆利落去曼督斯吧。

“哦，挺热闹。”Thranduil开口说话了，视线从Legolas身上挪到Lindir身上，直接忽视了Haldir，因为他不认识，最后落到Elrond身上，“我真是没来错。”

“父亲！”Legolas迅速翻身站起来，“我……”一时不知怎么解释，Thranduil肯定是看见他被树枝勾破的外袍了，指不定刚刚林子里疯跑的时候就留下了什么痕迹，精灵王一想就知道听墙角的是谁了。

“你很好！”Thranduil眉头一挑，下巴也昂起来。

Legolas一听就知道他的意思，Thranduil果真是发觉了。

Lindir和Haldir也站了起来。

Elrond长叹一口气，摇摇头，“今晚就到此为止吧。Lindir，你给Legolas找间客房，Glorfindel你回去吧，Haldir也是。My king，请你先回去休息吧。”

Elrond是瑞文戴尔领主，话自然是有用的。

 

Galadriel仍旧坐在Elrond书房里，茶喝完了，她正想着招呼谁再上一点，即便今晚上挨过去，明天总要到的。


	5. Chapter 5

明天一到，鸡飞狗跳。

跳得最高的当属Thranduil，身姿卓绝，长袍缓带，权杖铿锵落地，如此画风突变，Elrond饶是这么多年来了解他，眼下也是始料未及。

不过这也挺好理解的啊，当爹的看见自己儿子在瑞文戴尔如此表现，压的还是他三句就要呛两句的Lindir，Lindir底下还有一个，那一个的顶头上司正是自己这一回算盘打得啪啪响的对象，关系过于复杂，要找个解决方法不容易，Thranduil想了一晚上，决定来点儿简单粗暴直接的。

“你要是离家出走就为了干这件事情，我就要怀疑你的智商了。”Thranduil冷笑一声，对着面前站得笔笔直，视线贴着鼻梁往下盯着自己鞋尖儿的Legolas这么说。

Elrond听他一句话出来，就知道昨晚上叫他休息一下，冷静冷静的话算是直接喂了半兽人了。

“我没干什么，父亲要是这么说，才是智商掉线了。”Legolas也不客气。

Lindir杵在一边，后背上汗如雨下。这事儿确实不怪谁啊，谁都怪不着啊，就是各方因素，各种巧合共同作用下闹出来的呀，他大可以跳出来说就是一个误会，大家该散散啊别凑热闹，然而要真这么说了，按着Thranduil的个性，肯定是要一把火把他烧了的。

“没干什么？我看你干得多了。”

Thranduil眼睛里精光一闪，暗示昨晚上Legolas跟踪他的事情。这件事提起来倒确实是戳着Legolas软肋了，大晚上跟踪自己爹，怎么也说不过去。Thranduil话没明说，Legolas也不明着认，只把头一昂，视线向上盯着大厅的穹顶。

“Thranduil，这件事情既然是个误会，就让他们自己去解决吧。”Elrond这么说，本来时想一锤定音，三个精灵出自中土三拨地，Galadriel自然是不高兴掺和小孩家的事的，Elrond是知道Lindir与Haldir私交甚好，加上他隐约猜得到发生了什么，只要Thranduil松口，他是乐得事情赶紧翻篇的。

“Elrond领主是怎么知道这是误会的？”Thranduil亮出一口白牙，没打算松口。

Elrond还没张口，Galadriel笑得一脸春风得意，嘴唇一动，也下了场，至此三方会谈，终于成了三方混战，“自然是误会了，昨晚月黑风高，我从窗口看出去，Legolas还在外边散步呢，一转眼就又出现在Lindir的房间了，想必是时间太晚，灯火稀疏，走错了吧。”

Elrond不动声色地听她胡诌，Thranduil抽动着额角想这是糊弄三岁小精灵呢，转念一想Galadriel这是暗示了什么？暗示她已经知道他的打算了，让他安分一点别算盘珠子乱打？Thranduil心中一沉，较上了劲。

“Galadriel夫人，这事情上你要护短，我能理解。”

Galadriel到底是沐浴过双圣树光辉的精灵，段数高超，神色端庄严肃，“我哪里会护短啊，想当年Gandalf跑到幽暗密林，吃了你们星光盛宴的两只烤羊腿，我护短了吗？”

Thranduil眼皮一跳，心想什么时候Gandalf都成了你麾下的人物了？这应当还是个暗示，暗示她知道这事情里老巫师也有一脚。

Legolas站在一边，听着对话的走向，咳了一声，开口：“父亲，我离家出走这两个月，一直都住在Elrond领主这里。”

这句话一出来，Elrond先眼角一抽，心想父子俩真是一丘之貉，一个比一个会拖人下水，你这哪里是住了两个月，你这可就来了一个星期不到啊。至于Lindir，听见这句话，显然已经感觉不到世界了。

“但我毕竟是离家出走的，如果光明正大住到Elrond领主这里，我前脚进来，父亲的人马大约后脚就要把我拎回去了，我一直偷偷待在这里，谁知道您也来了呀？”

Thranduil眉毛也要竖起来了，心想：这还是我的错了？

Legolas继续说，蓝眼睛到处眨，“昨天晚上，我夜游归来，您知道的啊，我在家里的时候也夜游的啊，碰巧您也夜游呢，我不好打扰，况且我离家出走这么久，谁知道您会不会追着打我啊，我肯定是要跑的，跑啊跑啊，跑不动了，看见个没锁的窗户就跳进去，就摔他们身上了。就这样。”

还“就这样”，说得挺轻巧，谁信啊。

Thranduil还没张口，Elrond先说话了，“既然是误会，说清楚就可以了。”

Elrond一说完，Galadriel就笑意盈盈地放下茶杯，“我也这么觉得。今天下午还要栽植梅隆树种，我就先离开了。”然后白色的身影一晃，离开了大厅。

 

“Legolas当真在这里住了两个月？”Thranduil与Elrond并肩走在长廊里，他声音不高，像在自言自语，但已Elrond耳力仍旧听得十分清楚。

“你相信？”Elrond停下来，站在长廊边上向对面望过去，不远处瀑布蒸腾起得雾气被风吹了来，脸上觉出一片清凉。

“不信。”Thranduil言简意赅，音调肯定，停下来站在他边上。

“但他确实在瑞文戴尔住了一阵，这件事情我没有告诉你，Thranduil。”

Thranduil挑着一边眉毛，手缩进衣袖里，等Elrond继续说。

“Lindir这几日表现得很不对，厨房里也经常少了食物，加上你说Legolas离家出走，我就想到了，他是住在Lindir那里了。”

“你为什么没有告诉我？”Thranduil冷哼一声。

“我当时以为，你们是一伙儿的。”Elrond淡然道。

Thranduil冷哼得更大声了。

“即便是现在我都觉得你们是一伙儿的。”Elrond还表现得淡然，“Legolas只到瑞文戴尔几天，今天却跟你说他住了两个月，这应该是某种你们之间才懂的暗示，我知道你确实是对梅隆树种有所企图，但决不是拿来酿酒，你要现在不想说就别说了。但我告诉你，Galadriel是一直知道的，她也知道Gandalf、Glorfindel在这事情里趟浑水呢。”

Thranduil也不惊讶，好像Elrond就该知道这么多似的。好一阵之后他才开口，“我以为那张梅隆树种酿酒十项基本原则至少能有点用。”

“有用。”Elrond回答他，“它暴露了Glorfindel，我认得他左手写字的字迹。”

“那Gandalf你是如何猜到的？”

“我没猜到，是Galadriel告诉我的。Gandalf在Galadriel面前，就藏不住什么。”

Thranduil思考着，谷里的风吹上来，金发扬了他一脸。

“别想那么复杂，Elrond。”Thranduil突然来了这么一句，“说不定我们就是为了酒。”

林谷主人自潮湿的山风中转过身看着他，摇摇头，“Gandalf和Glorfindel也许会，但你不会。Thranduil，我比你想的要了解你。”

 

Lindir自大厅的石化中回过神，发觉自己已经在自己的卧室了。密林王子坐在一边甩着手，还挺悠闲。

林谷管家登时怒上心头，“Legolas，你为什么要说在这里住了两个月！？”

Legolas见他回过神，也坐正了，“你应该先谢谢我把你搬回来，你都走不动路了，还死沉死沉的。”

“我谢谢你个头啊，这事儿还不是你爹和你一起搞出来的？”

“你当然要谢我啦！”Legolas义正言辞，“如果我把你扔在大厅里，你再睁开眼看见的就是幽暗密林宫殿底下的牢房，而不是自己温馨可爱的卧室。”

“哦，那谢谢你。”Lindir愣愣说一句，垂头丧气地坐到他边上去了，“但你父亲不会放过我的。”

“他会的。”Legolas很笃定。

Lindir听见了心底希望的声音，立刻昂起头看他，“怎么说？”

“我跟我父亲说在林谷住了两个月，这就暗示他，我已经知道你拿我当幌子来这里，我也已经知道你的企图了。”

“哦？Thranduil的企图是什么？”

Legolas低下头，像是有些难过，“我猜到了，但这个我不能告诉你，反正你不会出什么事情的，放心吧。”

Lindir瞧着密林王子的模样，也不好继续问下去，长叹一口气，“随便，反正我被Thranduil捉弄已经习惯了，我有预感，今后他串门的频率要高了。”

 

“Galadriel夫人，许久没见到你了。”灰袍的老巫师抱着法杖，本来想叫巨鹰，一口气憋在胸口，没敢叫出来。

“灰袍Gandalf，你大概不知道，我昨晚上就想跟你打个招呼了。”Galadriel还摆着招牌笑容，看上去相当亲切，“但你和Glorfindel、Thranduil相谈甚欢，我无意打扰。”

Gandalf眼皮一跳，手里法杖抱得更紧，“你肯定是知道了！”

Galadriel露出点疑惑地表情，嘴上却还笑着，“我知道什么？我可什么都不知道。”

“我早知道瞒不过你。”Gandalf叹气，眼睛里闪烁着点泪花，望向远方。

Galadriel瞧他的模样，终归是不忍心，“行了，不就是两口酒吗？”

Gandalf听见她话里终于松动，立刻回头望她，这回眼里是真有东西在闪烁了。

“但你要告诉我，Thranduil究竟是打着什么主意？你和Glorfindel想喝梅隆树种的酒，要说Thranduil也想喝，我是不信的。”

Gandalf摇摇头，好一会儿才开口，“我以为你和Elrond已经猜到了。”

Galadriel微微点点头，“Elrond是否猜到我不清楚，我确实猜了个大概，可惜要叫他失望了。”

 

这几日Lindir在西边山头上花的时间越发多了，活儿干得越发卖力了。一是出了深夜被抓包的事情，他一时间不想去Thranduil跟前晃荡，二是梅隆树的种子即将种下去了。

说是这么说，Lindir还没看到梅隆树种子的影子呢，怎么说也是各方各势力的重点关照对象啊，这么低调，有身为万众瞩目的焦点的样子吗？

说起瞩目，连灰袍Gandalf都跑出来了，Lindir在那一日晚饭的时候看见老巫师坐在桌子边，Legolas冲着他呵呵呵呵笑，末了问Gandalf：“怎么不坐巨鹰跑了呀？”

Gandalf摸着自己的胡子，想去掏自己身上的烟斗，瞧见Galadriel往他这边看过来，立时不动了，只好哈哈大笑一声，回答Legolas：“巨鹰把他丢下自己跑了他走了挺长的山路才到了瑞文戴尔哈哈，正巧赶上你们种树啊！”

也不怕鹰王索隆多一口啄死他。

Lindir带着精灵们布菜，瞧着桌上银晃晃的餐刀，深觉今晚难捱。

Elrond照常坐在主座上，Thranduil坐在他一侧，幽暗密林之王一抬头，就看见Legolas在他面前拿刀子切牛肉，切得嗞嗞作响，切完了还装模作样问Lindir，“咦，今天的牛肉怎么这么老？”

Thranduil觉得这挑衅太过幼稚，不屑跟他计较。

Glorfindel大概是隐隐察觉出瑞文戴尔上空风雷涌动，他活了两世，自然有自己的应对策略，只摆出一副超然于世外的模样，专心致志喝酒吃肉，以不变应万变。Gandalf烟是不敢不能抽的，只好跟Glorfindel一样，高高挂起，心无旁骛。

Elrond眼睛一闭，一口一口吃自己的，对两边四道焦灼的目光视若无睹，如此临危不乱，众精灵佩服。而他也不能老闭着眼睛吧，要不菜要吃到鼻子里了。等他睁开眼瞧了一眼，就发现Thranduil和Legolas就面前盘子里最后一只鸡腿的归属权开展了深入的父子交流。他们的叉子均插在鸡腿上，还拿叉子的齿碾，碾下来一层油汪汪的酱汁。Lindir挺可怜那鸡腿，心想还不如他自己吃了好。

当日晚宴气氛诡谲，人影攒动，刀叉银光闪烁，往后Lindir每每回忆起来，都觉得后脖子一紧。

 

等到植树当日，Galadriel果然是来得最晚的一个。

其余精灵早已在西边山头上等候，她来的时候一身白袍，头上戴着兜帽，手里拿着个灰扑扑的布囊。

一个布囊？这万众瞩目，差点引起精灵混战的梅隆树种居然就用个破布囊装着？Lindir没管住自己的表情，登时就抽了下嘴角，按照他的想象，这必须得抬上来个藏宝箱，一重锁二重锁三重锁地打开，最后剩个小方盒，再打开，丝绒上躺着的才能是那些金贵的树种。

这样才对得起他连日来遭的一身灾。

Lindir看看布囊，再拿视线戳戳跟在Galadriel身后的Haldir，消无声息地询问。

Haldir懂他的意思，眼睫毛一垂，微微点了点头。

Galadriel站到最前头的一个树坑边上，把布囊打开，手伸进去，拿出了一个黑不溜秋的小球。Lindir分明听见周围响起了一圈抽气声。

“想必这就是梅隆树种了。”Elrond替众人问了出来。

Galadriel点点头，将布囊交给Haldir，把那小孩儿拳头大小的树种在手中握了一下，再打开，外面黑黢黢的一层外壳碎开来，一点一点像纸屑一样掉落，露出里面金黄的种子。

又一阵抽气声响起来，Lindir听着，拿眼神威慑四周的护卫队，让他们注意是否有人要动手抢。他自己有意无意地往Thranduil那一边瞟，不料精灵王看上去兴趣缺缺，手交叉着缩在袖子里，眼睛都没在看那种子。

Galadriel拿着去了外壳的树种，在坑边蹲下，将种子放进去，完了自己捧起一抔土，轻轻盖在上面，也不压实，仅仅是简单的动作，却叫周围的人都看丢了神。

等她再站起来，一步步走回到先前的位置上，脸上还是挂着她庄严肃穆的笑容。Galadriel侧了下头，用这动作示意Haldir将树种交到负责栽植梅隆树的精灵手上。那精灵胸口起伏地厉害，不知是被Galadriel笑得，还是因为这梅隆树种。他接过去后，挨个向种植的精灵分发，每人都拿了一颗，像Galadriel一样拿在手里握了一下，等外壳掉落，就放进土坑之中，用土掩盖。

整个过程相当平静，没出现Lindir脑洞当中那些喊打喊杀的场面，就连他自己想的“保护种子先走”的口号也没机会喊了。


	6. Chapter 6

几日下来，瑞文戴尔气氛愈加平静。这本应该是好事，瑞文戴尔就该这么平静，要是天天都鸡飞狗跳，那还能是瑞文戴尔吗？然而Lindir不这么想，他认为当头的暴风雨不是不来，而是酝酿着来一发大的，这么想之后他整个精都不能好了，整日觉得有雷要炸。

这雷是显在Thranduil身上的，幽暗密林之王连日来大门不出二门不迈，安静异常，连Lindir夜不高兴玩了，整日抱着手臂钻在Elrond书房里，烤火喝酒。按着林谷管家超常发挥的直觉，Thranduil必定是在等着什么。

Legolas照常在山林间乱窜，背着弓箭，也不管Glorfindel同不同意，带着Asfaloth满山谷溜达，倒真带回来点野鸡野兔野猪，负责厨房的精灵比见了他比见了亲爸亲妈还高兴，一手拽着Glorfindel要他跟人家幽暗密林的王子学学，先前说好猎物送了来，怎么就没看见呢。Glorfindel也不恼，金发束起来，在后脑勺上甩来甩去，他穿着一身白袍，手背在身后，哈哈哈笑得开朗，直笑得那精灵说不出话来。Glorfindel就一甩袖子，一个颀长的身影飘飘摇摇地走出去，这事情躲了几次，他终于躲烦了。于是自己从武器库里翻出弓箭，往背上一套，吹了个清亮的口哨，Asfaloth听见了，不知从哪个山旮旯里驮着Legolas飞奔而至，见到主人就糊了他一脸的口水印子。

Legolas从马背上跳下来，脸色不好看。Glorfindel只好带着他再挑了一匹马，Legolas眼神怀疑地瞪着马眼睛，想从里面瞧出一星半点Glorfindel的影子。

“没有的事，会听我话的马只有Asfaloth。”Glorfindel摆摆手，当即表示自己还没有这么神通广大。

Legolas于是将信将疑地跨上去，和Glorfindel一起出门打猎。

这一回送回来的猎物更多了。

 

原本被当作了猎物的Galadriel倒是忙碌起来。

她每日定时去看西边山头上那一片梅隆树种植地，看着瑞文戴尔的精灵提着木桶，拿着个小瓢，往挨个土坑上面浇水。看完了再回到瑞文戴尔，早已是靠近中午。下午一如往常是要和Elrond探讨问题的，Gandalf抽着烟斗笑嘻嘻凑过来与他们一同商讨了几次，几次里都没提起Thranduil。

他不提，Elrond自然也不会提。

好像这日子就这能这样过下去。等到种植结果出来，Galadriel和Gandalf必然是要各回各家，各走各路，Thranduil和Legolas的事情还僵硬着，Elrond有身为后妈的自觉，心里想着要如何调停。

即便如此，他心里直接联系着Thranduil的某个小角落里，还有个声音在喧闹不休地嚎叫：这事情还没完呢。

Thranduil窝在他这儿的时日渐长，终日捧个茶杯或者酒杯，Galion就在他身后捧个暗红或者风银的长袍，长度诡异，堪比床单。主仆两个脸上表情如出一辙，看得Elrond心脏总要漏跳一拍，像是真有什么风雷在他头上顶着似的。

“别看了，”Thranduil被他看多了就不自在，“看我就算了，你看Galion干什么？”

Elrond一噎，愣是没找到辩驳的话。

Thranduil挑个眉毛看着他，欣赏Elrond语塞的模样，一面招呼Galion把长袍披到他身上去，Thranduil本坐着的，现在稍稍直起一点后背，Galion轻手轻脚给他披上，长长的后摆从身侧垂下来，把他整个人包在里面。

披完了衣服，Galion转身就走了，好像他就是来捧这件衣服似的。

Elrond目送Galion离开，转身走向书架。

Thranduil拿手指点着沙发的扶手，一下下像是在打节拍，每一下都分明打在Elrond太阳穴上，催促他有话快说。

Elrond本来已经书架上抽下《中土植被分布》一书，听得这个声音，只好先把书捧在手里，手指按着封皮摩挲了一下，转回身把书放到了桌面上，再走到Thranduil跟前。当真是跟前，Elrond的长袍下摆就擦着Thranduil的小腿。

精灵王眯着眼睛，神情显示出不解。Elrond看了一阵就俯下身，伸出手捧住他后脑勺，Thranduil显然是吓了一跳，没料到Elrond这一手。他本能要后退，无奈身后就是沙发靠背，退也退不到哪里去，再说了，退缩也不是他风格，于是眼睛一横，挺胸而上。

Elrond见他这模样一下笑出来了，虽说笑，手上倒没放松。

“我又不咬你。”Elrond收住笑，显得挺无奈。

“那谁知道，你一口白牙多大威力，我还是见识过的。”Thranduil说的是Elrond唇枪舌战的威力，见Elrond听见这一句微微一愣，才反应过来这还有其他见不得光的意思。

Elrond捧着他后脑勺的手带着Thranduil向自己靠过来，最终停在鼻子尖，他头稍微侧开一点，就擒住Thranduil嘴唇，轻轻吻了一下。

这一回Thranduil是料到了的，但毫无缘由的，突然吻他一下做什么？

吻完了Elrond就径自往后退开两步，坐到Thranduil对面的沙发上去。

“Thranduil，”Elrond开口，“你和Legolas……”

Thranduil听见这第一句，就被气得不轻，眉毛都拧起来了。Elrond吻完了说的第一句话居然是要跟他讨论亲子问题。他当即伸出一只手，制止Elrond说下去。

 

Galadriel这一日跟往常一样到山头来查看梅隆树种，正巧Glorfindel、Legolas和Gandalf都在。

精灵们还在浇水，用手指和木棍拨开表面的土看看，检查种子是否出芽。Galadriel自两边小径上走过，只一眼就知道梅隆树种尚未发芽，下土一星期的时间早已经过去了，要是按照黄金森林的情形，树芽早已破土，都能颤巍巍碰上她脚踝了。

明日再不出芽，也不用再等，必定就是失败了。

Glorfindel和Legolas两个似乎也是刚刚到，两匹骏马拴在不远处的树边上，每匹马马背上都晃荡着四条动物腿，Galadriel一时分辨不出是什么猎物，再看他们俩身上，一人腰间挂两只野兔子，全无王子和旧时领主该有的形象。Gandalf在他们一边，见到Galadriel先想悄悄摸摸把烟斗藏起来，无奈他没带布包，一时无处可塞。Glorfindel感觉到Galadriel的视线，扬起嘴角微微一笑，那模样又如先前的金花领主回来了。

Gandalf无处藏烟斗，急得汗都要下来了，四处看看，只好随手把烟斗掐了往泥地里一插，转回身向Galadriel微微弯腰，“Galadriel夫人，有幸遇到您。”

Galadriel瞧着那地上升起来的一缕白烟，要笑不笑地回答他：“Gandalf，你也在这里。”

“黄金森林的梅隆树种，我肯定是要来开开眼界的。”

“还没出芽呢，要叫你失望了。”

Gandalf低沉着声音苦笑一声，“我不失望，梅隆树现在是黄金森林特有的树种，其他地方早已不适宜栽植，领主夫人这次来瑞文戴尔实验种植，已经是让人大开眼界了。”

Galadriel眯着眼睛看了Gandalf一阵，Legolas站在一边似乎听出了些弦外之音，Glorfindel抱着手臂一脸的全无所谓。隔了好一会儿，她突然抬起手，把Gandalf额前的一缕头发拨到了后肩上去。

“成或不成，都只是暂缓之策，源头未解，终归是没什么用。”Galadriel说完，视线往东南方向遥遥望了一眼，再无话，转身走了。

 

“你不要我说Legolas的事，那就来说说你的事吧。”Elrond叹口气，重新开了话头，这一次Thranduil没打断他，像是早就准备好了Elrond要这么说。

“你这一趟，折腾了这么久，如果真是如我所想，我倒是理解你。”Elrond继续说下去，“幽暗密林情况越发糟糕了吗？”

Thranduil喉咙里发出一阵低沉的声音，像是发泄不满似的，最终又变成一声悠长无奈地叹息，点了点头。

“它都叫幽暗密林了，你觉得呢？”

“两百多年而已啊……”Elrond也感叹了一句。

“幽暗密林南方的多尔戈多，不久前有些传闻。”Thranduil鼻音浓重，声音缓缓地往前推，“你想必已经听说了，有个死灵法师在那里出没，我居住在边缘的子民已经被驱赶至北方。自他到来之后，就一发不可收了。本来这片土地就遭受过黑暗魔君的诅咒，就是现在都有人称它为浮阴森林，后来魔君消失，索伦战败，才有了大绿林的名字。不料这名字也没能支撑多久。”

“死灵法师的事情我的确有所耳闻，白袍Saruman和灰袍Gandalf都有意调查。”

“那死灵法师的力量已经影响到了大绿林，树木腐败，魔兽丛生，满目阴郁，无论是地面还是树上都有危险潜藏。”

“你想利用梅隆树来改善幽暗密林的情况，这倒的确是个方法，不过……就目前来看，并不乐观。”

“我知道，Galadriel这个时候带树种跑来实验，也是隐约察觉到幽暗密林的巨变了。”Thranduil自嘲地哼了一声，拿手指捏自己的鼻梁。

“幽暗密林是东边第一防线，若是死灵法师作祟，必然是首当其冲，唇亡齿寒，领主夫人自然清楚。”

“可惜梅隆树种没能发芽。”

“这还不一定呢，这里不是罗斯洛利安，换了个环境也许……”

“Elrond，你了解我，我不需要安慰。”

“确实如此，我们都该未雨绸缪。Thranduil，关于梅隆树这件事，你本可以直接说出来。”后半句话一出口，Elrond就后悔了。按照Thranduil的性子，怎么可能轻易向诺多精灵说出口。

精灵王果然对这句话不甚满意，眼睛眯起来，眼光从Elrond脸上一闪而过。

 

两日之后，梅隆树种仍未发芽，Galadriel遗憾地宣布试种失败。

西边山头的地仍旧留着，众人回到瑞文戴尔，Galadriel拿出几坛梅隆树种酿的酒，交给Elrond时，低垂着眼睛，轻轻说了一声“遗憾”，Thranduil站得不远，这一声自然也是听见的。他抱着手臂站在那里，神情岿然不动，像是在听一件与己无关的事。

老法师与Glorfindel站得稍远，一人抽烟一人喝酒，颇具革命情谊，远远看着Elrond与Thranduil。Gandalf烟抽得高兴，大掌往Glorfindel后背上招呼，Glorfindel喝下去一杯酒登时吐了半杯，有些恼地看Gandalf。

灰袍法师笑得眼睛都看不见了，“集中土迈亚与精灵智者的智慧，我们定能商量出个办法的。”

Glorfindel仍旧瞪着他，最后放下酒杯，点了点头。

Legolas站在父亲边上，他既猜出了Thranduil的心思，先前与Thranduil的嫌隙就都消失无踪了。

“父亲，对不起，是我考虑不周。”

Thranduil正把杯子凑到嘴唇边，听见这一句手上一顿，又不想自己儿子看出端倪，装着镇定的模样把酒喝了，喝完了才开口，“这件事就到此结束。”

Legolas也点点头，点完了回过神，“这件事”是指的哪件？是广义范围的这一整件，还是狭义范围的某一件？最后他摇摇头，事情太多，就如此吧。

“我们也是时候回幽暗密林了……”Thranduil声音不高，但这句话却如活的一般，穿过了人群，穿过了弦乐之声，飞入了Lindir的耳朵，尤其是“回”这个字，如同伊露维塔亲临，醍醐灌顶。

Lindir唰地一声窜到Thranduil边上，露出职业化笑容，“Thranduil精灵王，您是打算回家了吗？请您放心，行李已经准备妥当了，马车上粮草准备充足，我家领主为您准备的医药箱也已经准备好，就在第二个大箱子里，Galadriel领主夫人送您的两坛酒也放上去了，就在医药箱边上，至于路上的食物，您看您是想吃兔子肉，还是羊肉，还是牛肉，还是都来点儿？这些都是Legolas和Glorfindel打猎打的……”

动机太过明显，连Legolas都看不下去了。

Thranduil原本心里挺惆怅，看见Lindir暂时好了一小半。他不说话，只一步步挪到Elrond边上。

Lindir还沉浸在幸福的喜悦里，迷迷糊糊跟过去。

“Elrond领主，有些事情我们还没有解决。”

Elrond先看Thranduil，再看听见这一句一时间僵住没法动的Lindir。

“我本意是来解决我与Legolas的矛盾的，他对自己又后妈这个事情，一直介意，没解决我是没法安心走的。”

Legolas呵呵笑着冲周围摆摆手，表示自己接受得挺好，现在纯属无辜躺枪。

Lindir两眼发懵，直觉不好。

 

翌日一早，瑞文戴尔是个晴天，Galadriel的人马浩浩荡荡地整队，预备回到罗斯洛利安，往常瑞文戴尔高台之上必有人送行，今日却空空荡荡——林谷管家Lindir近千年来头一次告了个病假。


End file.
